Sonic
TBA General Somewhere in the universe, the Goddess Antowas created a world from a single jewel. On this world, Quartilia, she created the sky, earth, and air. To inhabit this world, she created two humans - from a green jewel, a girl: Leda, who has the power to make things live on Quartilia. And from a red jewel, a boy: Astal, whose purpose was to protect Leda. Content with her creation, Antowas slept. While she slept, the evil demon Jerado tried to take over Quartilia. To ensure victory, Jerado created a warrior: Geist. Geist kidnapped Leda, and held her at the bottom of the ocean. In an effort to get her back, Astal tore Quartilia apart, awakening and angering Antowas. As punishment, Antowas chained Astal to an asteroid. But, that was not before Leda took pity on Astal, and gave him her jewel. Once Astal and Jerado were dealt with, Antowas went back to sleep. However, Geist was still free, and Quartilia was not restored from the changes Jerado wrought. From his prison on an asteroid, Astal witnessed Geist kidnap Leda again. Consumed with the need to protect her, he freed himself and returned to Quartilia. Now Astal journeys in search of Leda through a Quartilia transformed by Jerado's dark design, along with a strange bird who for some reason just won't leave him alone... Attributes Astal is a lightweight character, but the most powerful one in that weight class. He also can take a lot of abuse, so be careful! The more abuse he takes, the more angry he becomes, which increase his attack power immeasurably (similar to Lucario in SSB4). Astal's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Astal does a forward lunge, followed by an uppercut. * Side Attack: Astal steps forward and punches. * Up Attack: Astal does a jumping uppercut. * Down Attack: Astal does a sneak punch. * Dash Attack: Astal sticks his arms out. If anyone makes contact with him, he'll throw them over his head. * Heavy Forward Attack: Astal punches forward with both hands. * Heavy Up Attack: Astal leans back and delivers a powerful headbutt. * Heavy Down Attack: Astal does a small mid-air spin and punches the ground, which will cause a earthquake that will stun players. * Neutral Aerial: Astal does a mid-air spin kick. * Forward Aerial: Astal clasps his hands together and swats them forward in a joint-handed pound. * Back Aerial: Astal kicks backwards. * Up Aerial: Astal delivers a spiral uppercut. * Down Aerial: Astal loads his fist back and when he makes contact with the ground, he punches it, creating a small shake which will stun opponents. * Grab: Astal grabs his opponent with one hand. * Pummel: Astal punches his opponent in the gut. * Forward Throw: Like Donkey Kong in Smash, Astal will lift his opponent over his head. Pressing the attack button will allow Astal to throw them. * Backward Throw: Astal flicks his hand back, releasing his opponent. * Upward Throw: Astal will toss his opponent upwards and then punch them in the jaw as they come back down. * Downward Throw: Astal jumps on his opponent back a few times, followed by a mighty pound. Astal's Special Moves Neutral Special: Mighty Arm * This move is similar to DK's Giant Punch, as it can be charged and released. A fully-charged punch makes a MUCH BIGGER difference than a lesser-charged punch, especially if you wait for Astal to take some abuse... Side Special: Wind Blow * Astal takes a deep breath and releases a mighty gust of wind from his mouth. While it doesn't arm enemies, it pushes them back, similar to Mario's F.L.U.D.D. Up Special: Feathered Friend * Astal will whistle, allowing his bird friend to arrive and carry him by his collar. If anyone tries to attack Astal, the bird will fight back with a nasty peck. Down Special: Fist Quake * Another chargeable move. This will allow Astal to make an earthquake, but unlike the other one in his moveset, this one can do some damage, as rocks will rise from the ground, and on rare occasions, Columns from the SEGA puzzle game, "Columns". All-Star Move: Quartz Blitz * Astal will heavily pant, and then release a frustrated yell as he pounds the ground with all his power, causing the stage to obliterate. After the stage is destroyed and all the opponents are KO'd, The Goddess Antowas (unseen) will repair the stage with a ray of light. Trivia *The Quartz Blitz is a reference to how Astal had destroyed the bottom of the ocean in his attempt to rescue Leda. Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone